


Stop - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry walks in on Niall hurting himself. Time for some secrets to uncover.





	Stop - Narry

Niall's POV:

I like someone I can't like. I like my best mate and bandmate, Harry Styles. He's just so perfect and I can't do anything about it. Well there is 1 thing I can do and that's exactly what I'm doing right now: cutting myself possibly killing myself.

Harry doesn't like me in that way, he likes me as a friend. I liked him ever since the X- Factor and I can't seem to forget about him. I was in the bathroom and I took out a box of razors and picked the sharpest one. I could feel the tears falling but I didn't care. I just pressed the razor on my left arm and cut, deeply and slowly. It hurt more than anything.

Harry's POV:

I was watching a soccer game with the guys and I know Niall never misses a game so I make my way up to his room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I just go in. I went up to the bathroom door and it was closed but I could here silent sobs and that freaked me out. I loved Niall and didn't want him to cry so I just barge in not knowing what to find. I was completely shocked to find Niall cutting himself. Why is he doing this? What happened? I don't understand.

'Niall...' I say in a soft voice. Tears fromed in my eyes now. Niall wouldn't look at me.

' Niall..' I say again but he still ignored me. 'NIALL' I shout 'WHAT'S GOING ON?'

He still doesn't respond and my voice cracks. He picks up his razor and starts doing it again in front of me and that finally broke me. 'NIALL! STOP ! NOW!' I snap not knowing how to act.

Naill doesn't say anything so I just sit next to him and took his razor out of his hand. He's now bleeding and so I get a tissue and some spirit and a bandage to cover up his cuts. Surprisingly, he let me. He was too weak to speak.

When I finished I helped him get up and took him to bed. I lay down next to him and hold his hand. He just closes his eyes and falls fast asleep. I soon fall asleep next to him.

The next morning I wake up and I remember everything that happened the night before. Niall was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. I needed to talk to him so I remain in bed. Why would he cut himself? He's just so sweet, comforting and kind. He's the best. I love him more than I should and I'm not supposed to but I can't just shut my feelings. I don't want to say anything because if I do open up it will ruin our friendship and I don't want that.

15 minutes later Niall wakes up. 'Good Morning Sleepyhead' I say with a chuckle. He simply smiles and stretches then notices his arm and looks down.

'Niall.. can we talk?' I ask. He just nods. ' Why did you do it Ni?' and now we both have tears in our eyes. 'I.. I.. I can't Haz' He says and I'm confused. 'Why? I'm your best friend you can tell me anything.' I say sweetly. 'NO! I can't. I don't want to loose you' he cries out.

Niall's POV:

I can't tell him that I love him as in more than a friend. I hate that he found me cutting myself. I don't know what to say to him.

' You will never loose me' Harry smiles but he doesn't understand. 

' I don't want you cutting yourself or hurting yourself in any way Ni. You're special and amazing you don't deserve it' Harry says.

'YES I DO HARRY. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I DESERVE TO DIE' I shout.

'NO YOU DON'T' Harry assures me but I'm hard headed.

' YES I DESERVE TO DIE' I tell him sadly and he asks 'Why?'.

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HAZ' I finally say and I can't look at him anymore. I feel stupid and dumber than ever.

'I LOVE YOU TOO' he says and that shocks me.. then he says ' I've liked you for a long time and you don't have to hurt yourself because of that. I'm sorry that you had to go through it but now I'm here.. You'll never ever ever loose me.'

I just hug him... and he hugs back. We lay there for the rest of the day, in each others arms

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW.

@CREATIVEMIND7


End file.
